(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a scented ink composition and a method of printing a scented image on a novelty item with the scented ink composition to thereby create a scented novelty item. In particular, the present invention relates to printing scented images on balloons with a scented ink composition to thereby create a scented balloon.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Balloons are well-known, and have been for hundreds of years. They are used as toys, novelty items, gifts and decorations. Balloons come in various shapes and sizes and are adorned in various and sundry ways from simple words printed on the outer surface to detailed pictures printed thereon. Such balloons are given in combination with flowers or other trinkets, or alone, as gifts and memorabilia for various occasions.
In many instances, the design or images on the outer surface of the balloon correspond to the spirit of the occasion for which they are given. A few examples are a Valentine's Day balloon with a red heart or roses on the surface; a Halloween balloon with an orange jack-o-lantern design on the surface; or a Christmas balloon with an image of a Christmas tree on the surface.
Toy and display balloons have been made of many different materials including rubber, latex and metallized material such as nylon and mylar. Latex balloons, when filled with air, tend to deflate within several days and, when filled with helium deflate in less time since helium molecules are much smaller than the oxygen and nitrogen molecules of air. In an effort to prolong enjoyment and slow the deflation, balloons have been made of other non-porous or non-gas permeable materials or coated with gas impenetrable films. Deflation can be slowed down significantly by using metallized surfaces or polyethylene coatings on the inner surface of the balloons.
Attempts have also been made to impart a fragrance or scent to balloons. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,176 to Crowe, a combination balloon valve assembly/scent tablet receptacle is disclosed. The Crowe invention relies on the emission of aromatic fragrances from a scent tablet, held in the valve assembly in the interior of the balloon, to the exterior via the gas permeable balloon material, to thereby create a scented balloon.
Unfortunately, the concept of employing a scented tablet in the interior of a balloon cannot be used in many types of balloons having enhanced impermeability due to the increased effectiveness of the gas impenetrable materials from which these balloons are made. In addition, balloons that require a separate valve device in the neck of the balloon for retaining a scented tablet increases the cost of manufacture and materials of these balloons. Thus, the changing characteristics of balloons to decrease their gas permeability have also removed the effectiveness of known balloons to emit a scent.